Carl: College Years
Like it so far? Yes No Maybe Basic Information "Carl: College Years" is "Phineas and Ferb" Spin-off and tells the adventures of Carl Karl, the battered intern of Major Monogram, which, after finishing his practice, returns to Danville College, situated into Danville Capital, to finish his engineering studies there. He will live with Albert (brother of Irving), a nerd fan of "Stumbleberry Finkbat" who is studing economics. Carl will know the love of his life, Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz, who was sent to college early for smart. All live under the watchful eye of Professor Geevaarlijk. In the season 4, the show changes, it is still keeping Carl as a main character, but, now, he is in post-grade (working and studying) and has new friends, Candace and Stacy as new helpers, who are working in the college as assistants, they will help Carl with love things, Carl still sees Francis (Monogram's son) and Albert, in the 6 season Albert is changed by Coltrane and Jenny joins to the college-crew. Characters Main Characters: The main characters of this show change through the seasons, there is a list Main characters the whole show Have been main characters since the start and are going to be until the end. . Main Characters only from season 1-3 Main characters of the seasons 1,2,3 now, some of them keep appearing, sometimes as cameos. Main Characters since season 2 Main characters only since the season 2, only Francis keeps appearing after season 5 Main Characters since season 4 Since season 4 until the end are main characters Main Characters since season 5 Since season 5 until the end join to the main characters Main Characters since season 6 Main characters since the season 6, due the fact that the first two joined to the main cast at the end of season 5 and Coltrane was a secondary character since season 4. Secondary characters Mr and Mrs. Carl: '''Carl's parents '''Johny: Vanessa's Boyfriend in the third season Phineas, Ferb and Their Friends: They make cameos Perry: Carl's former friend-pet Chad: Stacy's new boyfriend since the 5 season Jeremy: Candace's boyfriend, appears from time to time Jeremy's Unnamed Drummer: Jenny's boyfriend, he appears from time to time. Progression of the main characters: As I mentioned, the main characters change through the seasons, here is the list be seasons. ﻿ Episodes List of "Carl: College Years" episodes The Movie ''Main Article: Carl: College Years - The Movie '' Carl invites Vanessa to travel together to Paris, because he wants to see Disneyland. Vanessa thinks that if she goes with him, Carl will make her all the works and exams, so she accepts. Unfortunally, the plane crashes in Spain. Candace , Stacy , Johnny , Phineas and Ferb are in Spain, too, trying to learn Spanish. They meet Carl and Vanessa and they try to help them. But that winter is so cold, they can't travel with any plane, boat etc. home, except the one that they should have travelled back. The plane is in Paris and will lift off in 3 hours. If they don't catch that plane, then they can't return until Christmas Vacantion is over, but if they don't return before January, Carl will lose any chance of continue studying, because he has the exams. Running Gags The characters of this series have catchprases CARL: "(Something) Sir" ALBERT: As it should... a be VANESSA: "All...Right", "He (Carl) Will Never Change". MONOGRAM: "Googly Moogly", "O'er". CANDACE: I sure it for my name: Candace Gertrude Flynn STACY: Let's see, little kid (Carl) JENNY: This rocks! Theme Song The theme song is a new version of Carl!. In the videoclip, varies through seasons 1ST SEASON: we can see "from the creators of Phineas and Ferb"... and written on Carl's bed: CARL: COLLEGE YEARS. then we heard Carl's alarm clock buzzing (we read: starring...) Carl wokes up very fast (we see: Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl), he says good bye to Monogram (we see: Jeff Marsh as Monogram), and sits into his ferrari and it's seen: you are living Danville... (we read: Driedrich Bader as Albert) welcome to Danville Capital... (we read: Olivia Olson as Vanessa) Carl's ferrari arrives at Danville College and he gets distracted with Vanessa and crashes (in the onomatopoeia of the crash we read: Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz), Carl arrives at class and Gevaarlijk orders Carl to go out of the college (we read: and Jennifer Gray as Gevaarlijk). Then the whole cast is opposite the university and is written: "Carl: College Years. " 2ND SEASON and 3RD SEASON: we can see "from the creators of Phineas and Ferb"... and written on Carl's bed: CARL: COLLEGE YEARS. then we heard Carl's alarm clock buzzing (we read: starring...) Carl wokes up very fast (we see: Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl), he says good bye to Monogram (we see: Jeff Marsh as Monogram), and sits into his ferrari and it's seen: you are living Danville... (we read: Driedrich Bader as Albert) welcome to Danville Capital... (we read: Olivia Olson as Vanessa) Carl's ferrari arrives at Danville College and he gets distracted with Vanessa and crashes (in the onomatopoeia of the crash we read: Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz), Carl arrives at class and Gevaarlijkwith Francis near her orders Carl to go out of the college (we read: and Jennifer Gray as Gevaarlijk and special guest of Jim Carrey as Francis). Then the whole cast is opposite the university and is written: "Carl: College Years. " 4TH SEASON: we can see "from the creators of Phineas and Ferb"... and written on Carl's bed: CARL: COLLEGE YEARS. then we heard Carl's alarm clock buzzing (we read: starring...) Carl wokes up very fast (we see: Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl), he says good bye to Monogram (we see: Jeff Marsh as Monogram), and sits into his ferrari and it's seen: you are living Danville... (we read: Driedrich Bader as Albert) welcome to Danville Capital... (we read: Olivia Olson as Vanessa) Carl's ferrari arrives at Danville College and he gets distracted with Vanessa and crashes and in the onomatopoieia we read: "Jim Carrey as Francis"), Carl arrives at class and Candace and Stacy order Carl to go out of the college (we read: Asley Tishdale as Candace and Kelly Hu as Stacy. Then the whole cast is opposite the university and is written: "Carl: College Years. " 5TH SEASON: Carl is sitted into his desk and takes a photo album, in which we see the photos of the characters and their voice actors, since the middle are also added Jenny and Kidd. The end credits song is "Set the Study Time " (a variation of "Set the Record Straight" by Mitchel Musso) in which is spoken about the thinks that Carl like about studying. The series has a soundtrack Names in other Countries France: "Carl: Années du collège Spain: "Carl: Años de Universidad" Germany: "Kees: College Years".﻿ Russian: "Карл: Колледж лет"﻿ Romanian: "Carl: Ani de facultate" Irish: "Carl: Blianta Coláiste" See also *Phineas and Ferb *Carl *Albert *Danville College *Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Spin offs Category:Carl: College Years Category:Carl Category:Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Fanon Works by Chance135 Category:Stories created by "Trolypac"